DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This five-year longitudinal study concerns the father's role in his adolescent child's use of drugs. The study has three foci: (1) An examination of those paternal factors in IDU fathers (paternal HIV status, paternal personality/attitudinal attributes, paternal child-rearing practices, and the extent to which the father serves as a role model for his child) which may influence his adolescent child's drug behaviors; (2) An interrelationship approach which requires examination not only of the paternal dimensions alone but also in interaction with the adolescent's own personality and family system; and (3) An examination of the interpersonal (paternal, maternal, peer, and context) factors related to the adolescent's ability to cope more effectively with the father being at risk for, or having AIDS. The sample will consist of 500 male and female adolescents and their fathers. Their fathers will be IDUs, 58% of whom are HIV+. They will be ethnically mixed and come from low SES backgrounds. Face-to-face structured interviews will be conducted with both father and child. The instruments will include scales with adequate psychometric properties to measure the following areas: parental HIV status, paternal and adolescent personality attributes, paternal and maternal child-rearing practices, paternal identification, family relations, context, and peer dimensions. In addition, there will be extensive questions on demographics, self drug use, drug use by others in the environment, and strategies of coping. The longitudinal design of the study is essential to examine the complexities of antecedents and consequences in adolescents whose fathers' physical and emotional states may vary over time given the nature of HIV infection. The basic methodology to be used for data analysis has been used in our prior studies of HIV transmission, and will consist primarily of causal analysis and/or hierarchical multiple regression, and standard multiple logistic regression analysis. The significance of the study lies in its attempt to examine a greatly under-researched area--the role of the IDU father in his child's drug behavior and ability to cope.